A Secret Life
by Alexia cooper
Summary: This is a story about a 14 year old girl who starts at duel Acadamy. She is strange and seems to know a lot about the king of games and his story. Takes place in the second year but different things go on. Things are not in order with the tv show.
1. Meeting the gang!

**A secret life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or any other forms of the show, or manga. This story takes place in my own little dimension were the originals are in there second year and there is aster but Jessie and them come a year early. The society of light isn't in the story.**

Meeting the gang!!

A young girl of only 14 years old, stood at the back of the Duel Academy entrance exam room. She was leaning against the wall watching one of the duels. She had dreamed about coming to this place ever since she was a little girl and it was founded.

She sighed and blew a bit of yellow hair out of her eyes. That right you heard me yellow hair, not blond yellow, this along with blue and red were the colors of her hair. Her hair was drawn up into a pony tail with a little bit left down on the side. She was wearing little more then a pink belly top that showed little cleavage, with a short jean jacket that didn't reach the top of her jeans. Just visible under the jacket was the tattoo of a heart and what looks like words but can not be read. She also had a belly button ring, a loop with two balls. Around her neck was a gold chain that ended out of site bellow the top of her shirt.

Now I know what you are thinking, this girl must be a rebel; well actually you would be wrong. She was actually a little daddy's girl who just wanted to be different. Now I bet you are wondering who this girl is? Her name is Kira and she is from a little town just outside of Domino City. Her uncle had enrolled her into the school, her father not knowing about it. Her father thought that she was staying with her Aunt and Uncle while her aunt knew nothing about any of it. Said uncle was also the way through which she got the hair, tattoo, and belly button ring.

Kira sighed again, this match was so boring the kid was almost out of life points and the match hadn't even been on from a 2 minutes. Her match had already finished and she had passed.

She looked up as she heard someone approach her. It was a boy in a slifer red jacket; he had brown hair and brown eyes. Accompanying him was a little blue haired slifer, a kid dressed in black, a boy in Ra yellow and a girl in obelisk blue.

The boy came up to her and smiled. "Hey I like your hair." He told her in a laid back voice. The blonde rolled her eyes at him.

"Wow Jaden, don't even introduce your self just straight to the point." She said with a laugh.

Kira smiled at them, "Thanks." She said sweetly, her voice was a slight soprano.

Jaden smiled. "Sorry Lex." He told the blonde and then turned back to Kira. "Im Jaden Yuki." She told her.

The blonde took a step forward. "Alexis Rhodes. And these are Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, and Chazz Princeton." She said pointing them all out in turn as she said there names.

Kira smiled at them. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kira." She told them. "Are you all first years or do you already go to the school?" She asked them leaning back against the wall again.

"This will be our second year at the school. Its really nice there, you should like it. It is never boring." She gave a small laugh and so did the others like they had some kind of inside joke that she wouldn't get.

The kid in black, Chazz took a step forward. "So what is with the hair anyway?" He asked her in a snotty voice.

"They represent the Egyptian gods, Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk." She told him her voice hinting that she thought it was fairly obvious.

Chazz looked at the colors. "Why is there only a bit of blue then, I mean obelisk is the best so why only put a little." He asked confused.

Kira laughed. "Obelisk isn't the best; in fact Obelisk is the weakest out of the three, Ra is the most powerful, then Slifer, then Obelisk. The only reason that The school has Obelisk as the top of the school is because that is that only god card that Kaiba had in his position. And slifer is the bottom because that was Yugi's favorite." She told him.

Jaden laughed. "She is right about the first part Chazz. I don't know about the second part about Kaiba but about the best and the worse she is."

Chazz fumed at being laughed at and stalked away. Kira looked after him in surprise. "Was it something I said?" She asked them her purple eyes wide with innocence.

**OMG I am so so sorry it is so short. But it is 10 o'clock at night and I really only wanted to get the introductions over with right now so. Please review and tell me what you think so far, if anyone is OOC I'm sorry I tried to put them in as much as I could But let me know and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. The Boat Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX or any other forms of the show, or manga. This story takes place in my own little dimension were the originals are in there second year and there is aster but Jessie and them come a year early. The society of light isn't in the story.**

The Boat Ride

Kira leaned against the railing on the boat. For some reason they had changed the way of transportation to the school. She felt the spray of the ocean on her face and smiled. She was on her way to Duel Academy. She had wanted to go almost her whole life, and now her dream was about to come true. Though she did feel bad about it, she was technically not allowed to be there, her father had forbidden it. Kira hated lying to her father, but she didn't see how there was any other way for her to get here, She loved him with all her heart but he just never seemed to let her do things that others seemed to be able to do.

Kira looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. She looked around in time to see Alexis walk over to her. She leaned against the railing beside Kira, turning her head she smiled at Kira.

"So do you think you will like it here?" Alexis asked her, Kira smiled and nodded.

"I do, I really do love to duel, I've been doing it my whole life." She told her. "I hope that it is as cool as people say it is." She leaned back against the railing again. Alexis smiled at her.

"Yeah it is, there are classes, on all sorts of different things, card theory, strategies, and even alchemy." Kira's smile got bigger.

"That is so cool. I can't wait to get there." Alexis nodded, purposely leaving out that a bunch of strange things also seem to happen there.

Alexis suddenly jumped and spun around water dripping off of her. Jaden, Syrus, and Atticus (who had joined them) all stood behind her. Atticus was closer to her and his back was turned, he had two water balloons in his hand. Syrus and Jaden stood facing her, Syrus also had two water balloons, but Jaden only had one. Syrus gulped, dropped the balloons and ran away. Jaden just blinked and looked at her, and Atticus turned around to see his very pissed sister looking at him. He gulped and waved at her.

"Hey sissy... What's up?" He slowly started to back away, never taking his eyes off of his advancing sister.

"Atticus... leave." She said and turned her eyes to Jaden who was starting to look more and more like a cow... at least to Kira he did, his eyes were big and brown and bulging, just like a cow. Atticus turned and fled to the other side of the boat while Jaden gave Alexis a smile.

"Hey Lex, nice day isn't it?" his smile faltered as her frown deepened. Kira stood watching this and couldn't help but laugh. Alexis just glared at him. "Aww come on Lexie, we were just playing a game. I didn't mean to hit you." Atticus stuck his head around the corner just as Alexis was about to explode at him.

"Run Jaden, run, before she gets you." Jaden to turned and ran. Alexis looked back at Kira quickly "See you after." She called and then ran after the boys. In the distance she could hear Alexis yell. "You are so dead Jaden Yuki." A second later there was a scream and a splash. She laughed at the thought of Alexis pushing him in the pool... she looked off to the side and saw a life preserver be thrown into the water and a brown head get pulled back to the boat. Kira burst out laughing as she watched him get pulled in.

She smiled as she watched the ocean again. Oddly enough she was looking out the back of the boat, so she wouldn't see the island like all the people at the front. In fact most people were at the front, which is exactly why she was not. Not that Kira minded crowds, heck she normally adored them; it was the fact that they would all be duelling each other, and talking best cards, and being fairly annoying. Kira loved her cards and she never liked to brag about them, she only showed her cards in a duel, not before.

Kira sighed again, she had been unable to see shore for a long time now, so she was mostly looking at nothing, not that the ocean wasn't beautiful, with the fish and birds and waves, but it did get boring. Suddenly she heard the loud speaker.

_**Attention passengers we shall be arriving at Duel Academy Island in approximately 5 minutes. Please be sure that you have all of your belonging ready to go.**_

Standing up straight Kira grabbed her suit case, duffle bag, and backpack. All three of these looked very similar just the colours where different. The suitcase was clue, it had yellow lining and zippers, there was a design in the shape of a flame that was red. The duffle bag was red with yellow flames and blue lining. And the back pack was yellow with blue flames and red lining. She also grabbed her purse, it was a jean purse that matched her jean jacket.

She took her belonging to the front of the boat where everyone was gathering to get off. She stood at the back, away from the crowed so that she didn't get squished. When they finally landed she waited until the others got off before she did. She stood on the dock for a second to get her first look at the school. She smiled; she was going to like it here.

**Ok so that's it for chapter 2. I know that it to is not very long but starting it is harder then the rest because I have it almost all planed out. Also sorry for so long before an update. There where two reasons behind it, one I was waiting until I got at least one reply, but I got tiered of waiting. The other reason was I just couldn't sit my self down to do it. **

**Ps. To anyone who reads my other stories, I will update them as soon as I can. Head Aches and Heart Breaks may take longer because I am having a really hard time coming up with the next part, I know what will happen its just how to get there that is bothering me. **

**Anyway please reply and I promise that I will update sooner and they will be better then this.**


End file.
